Black Blood Alchemy
by Her Highness1
Summary: Just something that I thought up. There shall be other crossovers made by me. Rated T because, well, it's a combination of two anime. That should answer that question. Full summary inside. I suck at summaries enjoy and review.
1. Dreams part 1

** Okay, I suck at summaries and the summary for this story possibly won't fit into the space they give us. Plus I really didn't feel like putting it there. Here it is:**

** Okay, so here's the scoop. I got this idea yesterday and it won't go away.**

** Anyways, Maka, Black Star, Death the Kid, and their partners are sent to the FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) world. Yep, that's right. The weapons are there too. But there's a problem, they can't change to human form! They also can't speak in their weapon form! They can still transform into different weapons, go into Witch and Genie Hunter mode, and use soul residence. Along with eating souls. The souls are just sucked into the blade or where the bullets come out of. There is one more problem, they are all sent there in different ways and end up in different areas.**

** For the top DWMA (Deaths Weapon Meister Academy) students, this is right after they defeated THE Kishin, so Maka knows how to use her weapon blood. For the Elric brothers and everybody else, they are ... You know, I dont' really know. Read and find out! Please review! And enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ I was running. I don't know where to, but I knew that it was important. I suddenely came to a stop. I was facing the back of a tall tan man with white hair. He was wearing a long sleaved white shirt and black pants._

_ Then he turned around._

_ I gasped when I saw his face. There was a large X shaped scar on his forhead. The bottom parts going across his eyes._

_ I tried to take a step back but I couldn't move. Then I saw something flip over Scar's head and land between me and him._

_ The person turned their head._

_ I saw that it was a girl! She had sandy blonde hair up in pig tails, I couldn't see her eyes of nose. For some reason they were covered in shadow. She wore a black coat with strange white cuffs with screws on them. The coat was buttoned up with large white buttons. She wore a stripped green and white tie, a short red plaude skirt, along with black, gothic, metalic boots, and white gloves on her hands._

_ Then I looked up at what she was holding. My eyes widened when I saw it._

_ She was holding a four foot scythe! It had a zig-zag pattern on it. The top part black, the bottom red. A long silver base with a strange eye on the top that reminded my of the doors of truth._

_ I shiver ran down my spine, snapping me back into reality. The girl smirked at me and turned back toward Scar. He scowled at her and tried to push her out of the way._

_ She just ducked and used the top(Where the eye is) of her scythe and rambed it into Scar's stomach. He stumbled back and looked down at his tattooed arm._

_ He lifted his arm up and pointed it toward the girl. I tried to warn her but I couln't speak at all. I tried to close my eyes and look away, so I wouldn't be haunted by another person that I couldn't save. But I still couldn't move, not even blink._

_ Strangely, instead of the girl blowing up from the inside out. She glowed. She glowed a brilliant white light and wings of light sprouted from her back. There was also red lights scattered across her body. The patterns on Scar's arm glowed the same red. In all of this light I finally got a good view of where we all were. We were in the middle of a dark deserted alley. For some reason, the moon had a face. It was chuckling as blood dripped out of its teeth._

_ I could have sworn that I heard Scar gasp and see his eyes grow and pupils shrink. He slowly lowered his arm, and the light surrounding the girl slowly faded. The girl stood up straight and pointed at Scar. Then she spoke for the first time in a professional tone._

_ "Scar. You have killed innocent people and took their souls to create a Philosopher's stone. Get ready Scar..." she trailed off as she spun her scythe expertly with one hand at her side, then she moved it upward so she was now spinning it above her head. Then she swished it infront of herself and stopped it with her other hand cauing a swooshing sound. Now she was holding the scythe with both hands in a fighting position with the pointy part of the blade sticking up._

_ Then she shouted, "Your soul is mine!" With that she charged forward. This suprised Scar and he took a step back and raised his curesed arm. The girl jumped, flipped in mid-air and landed behind Scar. Before he could even turn around the girl took his legs out from under him._

_ He landed on the ground with a thump and the girl raised the sycthe. Ready for the final blow. But before she did, Scar pointed his cursed arm at me. Bolts of red lightnind shot out of his hand at me. 'That's a new one' I thought as I watched the bolts come closer and closer._

_ Everything went in slow motion. The girl turned around and ran toward the bolts, Scar got up and ran in the opposite direction. The girl jumped, almost infront of the lightning, I wanted to tell her to stop but I knew that I couldn't make a sound._

_ At the last second the girl pulled something out from behind her back and threw it at the lightning, the lightning hit the object and some how bounced off it and flew in the other direction._

_ Then everything returned to normal speed. The girl ran over to me, sycthe still in hand and stuck out her other gloved hand. I took her hand and she helped me up._

_ I stumbled a bit but she grabbed hold of my shoulder with her free hand to steady me._

_ Then she whispered in a voice full of worry and concern, "Are you okay?"_

_ I was about to answer but the entire alley and the girl began to vibrate. Then everything went black._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ When I could see again, I was running. Running like I never had before. I kept stumbling and tripping over my own two feet. I was crying and reaching out at something. Something that felt important. At first I thought that it was my little brother Al, or my mother, or even that dreaded Philosopher's stone._

_ Then I saw a light, no, not a light. It was something, no, some one! And they were glowing. I looked around to see nothing but darkness. That person was the only light source anywhere, and I felt as if something was in the shadows. I ran even faster if that was even possible. Soon I could make out who was glowing._

_ It was that girl! That girl that saved my life! I saw eyes appear around her. 'Those eyes. It can't be. I've seen those eyes before.' I thought. A placed a determined look on my face as I raced toward the girl._

_ Those eyes, those horrible, horrible eyes. They were the eyes that have haunted me ever since the day my brother and I tried to bring our mother back. Those were the eyes of Truth._

_ I felt an pang of sever pain in my chest. It felt similar to the pain that you would get when you run for a long time, but there was a big difference. It felt like the pain was in my heart, mind, and, and. 'That's it. It's my soul. My soul is what's hurting. But what could be hurting it?' I thought._

_ I looked back at the eyes, then mine widened. I gasped as realization struck me. 'Truth is doing it, Truth is hurting my soul, but how?' Then I turned my attention back toward the girl._

_ Then I realized that it wasn't her that was glowing. It was what she was reaching for. It was a golden glowing ball with a wiggly top. White bandages were wrapped around it. The girl finally ripped the bandages off the ball and protectivly held it to her chest._

_ Inside I felt the pain ease and finally stop. It was replaced by a warm and nice feeling, then I realized that I was still running. I didn't know why, but I also had this feeling of dread inside. 'Oh no.' I ripped my eyes away from the girl and looked above her. I saw the thing that I hoped I would never have to see again. Truth. He stood above the girl._

_ "No!" I screeched, but it was too late. I watched as Truth lunged at the girl, thankfully the girl heard my scream. She looked at me, looked at the ball, at me, at the ball, and at me again. Then she threw the ball at me, right as she was taken by Truth._

_ I cried out, but I don't know why. Then I blacked out once again._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_ I woke up once more, this time I was sitting down. The same girl was sitting infront of me 'But that's impossible! She was taken by Truth!' I thought. Her bangs covered her face as she slouched where she sat._

_ I felt something trickle down the side of my face and I somehow knew that it was blood. I watched as the girl stood, her head still pointing down, and I still could not see her face._

_ I felt something tug on my arm. I turned to see what it was. It was a small black hand. My eyes instantly widened .'No.' I looked at my other arm and saw other little hands grab onto it too. 'No. NONONONONONONO! Not again!' Slowly the hands began to pull me towards something. I turned my head to see where. Fear entered my heart when I saw it. The gate. It was the gate._

_ I turned back toward the girl to cry for help, but I stopped myself. The girl was quivering, she was shaking, she seemed scared. I looked up and saw it again...Truth._

_ Truth didn't seem to notice me. All of his attention was on the girl._

_ "Ahh, you have been kissed by maddness haven't you. Well, this is the perfect time to let it all out. Let out all of that envy, that greed, that anguish, that rage! Let out your insanity."_

_ The girl's head snapped up to reveal something terrible._

_ She had a wide, creepy, and toothy grin plastered on her face. Her emerald eyes were small with little black dots for pupils. She slouched a bit with her arms limp at her sides. Her head tilted to the side. A look of pure madness._

"Huuuuuuuuh!" I snapped my eyes open and sat up quickly. My eyes still wide with fear and dread and something else. I looked around, I was in my make-shift bed at Windry's house. I covered my eyes and thought about the dream I just had.

'Yeah, it was just a dream right? Nothing to worry about.' I looked at the clock. Only 10:48. I lay back down and wiped the sweat off my brow.

'This is going to be a long night. Expecially with that nightmare stuck in my head.' I closed my eyes at that thought and slept.

**Sorry for those who hate long chapters next up is something strange. If this reminds you of any other Maka/Edward stuff, I'm sorry. There aren't a lot of those out there and I kinda like the idea. This is Her Highness signing off! Until next time, see ya!**


	2. Dreams part 2

** Okay, here's the next chapter to Black Blood and Alchemy. I woke up late and waiting for my sister so I'm typing fast. Please tell me if this chapter/story doesn't make any sence. In other words, please review any mistakes or just your opinion. Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ I opened my eyes. I was standing on water. I looked around nothing else but water. I faced forward, there was a strange striped stag and a boy. He has blue hair seperated into the shape of a strange star. He wore a black tank-top with a color that probably reached to his chin. A thin white scarf wrapped around is neck and tighed at the back, he also had some black white pants that ended up black at the bottom._

_ He seemed to be talking to the stag. The stag got angry and tried to attack the boy, he just lept back and pointed a finger at the stag. I couldn't make out what they were saying, probably because I was so fat away._

_ Then I saw it again. Those dreaded eyes and mysterious bandages. This time, they did not hide in the shadows, for there weren't any. Instead, they came out of the water._

_ The bandages wrapped themselves around the boys anckles, and the eyes surrounded the stag._

_ The boy tried to rip the bandages off, and the stag tried to buck and hit the eyes with its horns. It didn't work._

_ The boy was dragged into the water, and the stag was pushed to the water floor and buried by the eyes._

_ That's when everything went dark._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ I opened my eyes once more to see it. 'Twice in once night, this really is a nightmare.' I was facing The Gate once more._

_ I slowly turned around to see the same boy from before. He has his head down, and he's shacking. 'Just like that girl' I thought as I waited for HIM to appear, he didn't._

_ Instead the stag appeared, but it was different, it had Truth's smile, and it's eyes. It no longer had stripes, it was completely white. Then it spoke in Truth's voice, "You were not kissed by maddness like the other girl, but all of your kin have be touched by the demon's way. Let it all out, your thirst for greatness, to surpass god! Let it out. This is your time! BE. __**FREE!**__"_

_ The boy's head snapped up, I expected to see that look of pure maddness, but instead._

_ I saw a demon._

_ His eyes were red with little black stars for pupils. His skin was torn and wore down, his smile was crooked with sharp teeth and fangs. Claws grew from his fingers and he crouched down with one hand on the ground and the other on his knee._

_ He smiled wickedly and lunged at me, his mouth opened wide. He was a demon._

"Stop!" for the second time that night I woke up in a cold sweat, my eyes as small as needles. I placed my head in my hand, I stayed like that for a while before I wiped the sweat off my face and looked at the clock.

2:58 a.m.

I closed my eyes and laid back down thinking, 'What's up with these nightmares? And why was that one shorter that the one with the girl?'

With that, I fell into a restless sleep.

**Okay, I decided to make a shorter chapter for those who don't like long chapters. For those who do, you're going to labor through the next chapter until you get one. This is Her Highness signing off. Until next time, see ya!**


	3. Dreams part 3

** Last dream chapter. After this the crazyness shall begin! Well, I guess I still have to explain how they get to the FMA world. Oh well! Happy ending lovers and not so happy ending lovers please read! And review! Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ Once again I was running, but this time I was running __**away**__ from something. I turned my head to see what, I really regret that I did. I was being chased by the eyes, they were gaining on me. I looked down at my feet to see that they had stopped._

_ I tried to start running again, but instead they made me turn around. My head was slowly froced to look up, I tried to make it stop, but it only made it hurt._

_ I took a peek to see the eyes explode! The remains were flying to my right, so whoever was destroying the eyes was to my left. I turned my head to see another kid!_

_ This one has short black hair with three strange white stripes on one side of his head. He wore a black suit with white stripes going over his shoulders and the middle of his suie. His tie was like a skull, but the teeth where pointed and seperated a bit. He was holding two twin pistols in the way you should __never__ hold a gun._

_ Then he jumped infront of me and crouched down, three spikes grew out of his upper arms and his guns became cannons that were attached to his hands. Black lightning danced across the cannons and spikes. Lights appeared on the cannons as if they were charging._

_ Then, the kid placed both cannons next to eachother and aimed for the largest eye, "Fire" he whispered as all of that electricity and lightning shot out of the cannons and blasted the eye to smitherines._

_ Then he turned to me and said in a snooty tone, "Your welcome." That's when the scene began to vibrate and spin until I blacked out._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ Once again I was sitting down, this time all three kids were infront of me. The Truth corrupted stag, a black skull and Truth himself where standing tall behind them._

_ "Release your rage, release your greed!" the three chanted in unison._

_ "Release the demon." the stag stated, the blue haired boy's head snapped up with the demon in his eyes. He crouched down into the same pose as before. There was a tug on my arm and I knew it was the little black hands._

_ "Release the reaper." The skull hissed, the snooty boy snapped his head up. The three white stripes in his hair had become three strange halos around his head. Four black lines went vertically over his lips, and his color stuck up. He gave an evil smirk as he placed one hand on his chin and the other across his chest, holding the other hand where it was._

_ "Release...the maddness." Truth cried, then the girls' head snapped up. he was in the same pose as before._

_ My eyes softened by themselves with some emotion, I don't know why, as I was pulled into The Gate. The doors closing as my hand reached out for the kids on its own._

_ Who are they?_

"Maka!" I screamed, my hand still sticking out. I pushed myself up with my elbow.

"Brother, are you alright?" I turned my head to see my little brother sitting against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I ashured him as I sat up completely. I looked at the clock as Al said, "Are you sure brother? You woke up in the middle of the night twice."

It was 8:30 a.m. I turned back to Al and smiled, "Don't worry, it was just a couple nightmares."

Al stood up and asked, "Didnt' seem like any ordinary nightmares, you wanna talk about it?"

I looked up at my younger brother and looked at my hands, then I turned my gaze back to Alphonse. "Yeah." And so I told him about the three nightmares I had had that night.

Al listened carefully and when I had finished he said, "Brother, that's terrible! I can't believe that you had to go through that again. By the way, who's Maka?"

"Why do you ask that?" I asked as Al helped me into the wheelchair.

"When you woke up your cried 'Maka!' Who is she?" Al explained as I rolled myself into the hallway. I stopped for a moment to think before shaking my head and saying, "I don't know, but lets just forget about it. Winry is supposed to have finished my auto-mail today right?"

"Right."

"Then lets go."

** That's the end of this chapter. Please review because I'm so bored right now. This is Her Highness signing off. Until next time, see ya!**


	4. Pain and shock

** Welcome back, remember if you want me to update any other stories you have to comment on it. Well anyways, this is the next chapter to Black Blood Alchemy. Thanks for laboring through the last few chapters, and like I promised, I'll make this chapter long. If you don't like gore please turn back now. There will be quite a bit. Enjoy!**

**P.S: When The Kishin clenches Maka's arm, he does it to hard and actually rips it off.**

**After the battle**

**In the infurmary**

**Maka's pov**

I was still sore from the battle with Asura. My right arm was ripped off by Asura and Midnight had to chop off my left leg to make sure that the deadly poison that somehow got into it wouldn't spread to my heart.

Midnight was currently building me what she called 'auto-mail'. She said that she would make it out of the strongest, most heat resistant, and most toughest metal in the universe, and that would also have the same weight of my normal arm. It also couldn't be broken, unless there was an expert who could take it off.

She says that it was also her father's favorite thing to use for weapons, so it must be awsome. The metal was a deep blood red with speckles of black.

"Alright then!" Midnight cried, slambing her wrench on the table with a thump. I jumped a bit at the sound. "I'm done." she turned to me and asked, "You sure you want me to attach them now?"

I put a determined look on my face and said, "Yeah, I'm tired of being treated like I'm usless."

Midnight closed her eyes, sighed, and slouched a bit. She sat up and grabbed the metal arm. She walked over to me and pulled out a strange machine. "Alright, just remember. This is going to hurt like hell." She warned as she set the machine next to her and took out a small scalpul.

"I'll be fine. From what I just went through, I'll be able to take it." I ashured her as I sat up in a comfortable position.

Midnight closed her eyes and shrugged, she sighed once more before handing me a purple ball with a cat face on it.

I took it and asked, "What's this for?" I looked up at Midnight who was taking the bandages off of my the stub that I used to call an arm. She glanced up for a moment before looking back down at the bandages. "It's for if you need to clench something in serve pain." she dully said.

'Oh' I thought as I looked back at the little ball. I gave it a small squeeze and it made a squeaking sound. I giggled a bit.

"Okay, I'm going to have to take off a bit of skin to conect the arm okay?" Midnight asked as she took the scalpul and held it up to the light.

"Kay." I said, giving the cat face another small squeeze. Small pricks of pain shot through my arm, causing me to wince in pain every time. After a couple minutes, the pain stopped.

I looked back at Midnight and watched her pull the strange mannual machine over to my arm. She placed the stump into the circular piece. She then grabbed the auto-mail arm and placed it into the cirular loop. She pushed it into my stump of an arm causing me to flinch. She kept one hand pushing the fake arm and used the other to turn a knob. This made the loop tighten around the arms, then she looked at me and grabbed the handle on the other side of the knob.

"You sure you're ready?" she asked, a serious look on her face.

I looked into her snake like eyes and thought for a moment then I said, "Yes."

Midngiht shook her head and grinned a little before muttering, "Alright, here. We. Go!" at that last word she pulled down the lever. A powerful wave of pain shot through my arm and through my spine. A blood-curtling scream erupted from within me. It really did hurt like hell.

"Three, two, one!" again a wave of pain shot through my arm, but this time it flowed up to the back of my head. This continued for what seemed like hours, and even more for the leg.

Finally, it was over. Midnight got up and walked over to the sink, she washed her hands and grabbed a damp wash cloth. She walked over and began to wipe off the extra blood. I noticed black blood scattered across the crisom red blood.

"Why is that still here?" I asked, worry dripping off my every word.

Midnight looked up from her work, "Oh." she muttered, she looked back down and said, "Don't worry about it. It's still in a dormant stage, but you will be able to control it so that you won't die from blood loss." Midnight began, she moved over to my leg and started to wipe the extra blood off it too, "You'll also be able to use it to find a humounculi's soul. You can make it into a bloody sycthe along with your weapon blood."

"Hmm. Strange." I muttered.

**(I'm bored so I'm going to summarize the next few weeks.)**

For weeks I trained to get back to perfection in agility, flexability, and of course, fighting. Midngiht also began to teach me this thing called alchemy. She said that I would need it just in case any thing went wrong. I didn't know what she ment about that, but I didn't care. I loved learning something new and cool.

One day, the day when Midnight said that I had mastered all that she could teach me about alchemy,(which is a _**LOT**_) I walked throught the streets of Death City. Not for a mission or to find some rouge student.

No, this was just a stroll. A nice little walk to think over the past few weeks.

"CLANK! Help! Clank! Somebody Hel..." the scream was cut off. I turned toward an alley and saw something I never expected to see on a day like today. Blood.

Crisom blood trailed down the street out of the alley way. 'This can't be good.' I thought as I ran into the alley.

I really wish I hadn't.

I was instantly was punched in the face, I flew back a couple feet, but soon regained a fighting stance. "Who's there?!" I yelled into the shadows. I didn't like shadows. Things can hide in them, see through them, use them to kill.

Thankfully the thing that attacked the civilian didn't aquire that knoledge. Instead it came out of its hiding spot. It looked like a boy with long green spikey hair. He has sharp teeth like Soul, but I'm guessing for different reasons.

"Hello. My name is Envy. You must be Maka Albarn, it's a pleasure." the thing said giving a mock bow. In the same way Midnight did...She's probably going to kill him in a bit.

My muscles tightened as I calmly said, "Why is it such a pleasure?"

The thing stood up straight and said, "Because, you are the only known human to kill a humonculous with just force."

A small gasp excaped me when I remembered that Midnight said that I can see a humonculi's soul.

"Well sorry for your loss but..." I activated my weapon blood, scythes came out of my back, and arms. "You've just killed an innocent person and ate their soul and for that..." I ran forward and struck 'Envy' in the heart. "Your soul is mine."

I didn't really expect Envy to fall down and die, Midngiht told me all about Humonculi. Appearently only a part of their human selves, black blood, or a person who can see their speacial souls(like me) can kill/hurt them.

Envy just smirked and pulled my blade out of his heart. "Nice try girly, but.." he threw me backwards, causeing me to land on my bumm. "I don't have a soul. Now you're going to be a good little weapon and come with me."

I got up again and said, "Why would I go with a little bug like you?" This seemed to hit a nerve. "Yes, I can see what you really are, and there's no way I'm going anywhere with filth like you!"

Envy regained his, umm, perfesionalism and pointed at the ground, "Well it seems that you have no choice." I looked down and gasped once more. "A transmutation circle?!"

"Yeah, my leader says that you would be a great recrut. Considering that you killed Truth and Asura." Envy explained as the circle began to activate.

"Well I'm sorry to burst you bubble, but I'm not going anywhere!" I cried. I made a long scythe come out of my left arm and slashed it across the middle of the circle.

"What! You stopped the prosses!" His wide eyes slowly went back to normal before his smirk appeared on his face again, "But not completely." He was about to lunge at me before a bright light came out of the extra line I made.

The light engulfed me and probably Envy too. Then I was falling, falling into darkness. I closed my eyes and waited for death, but it never came.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see Lord Death's face. "Lord Death?" I asked I looked around to see nothing but darkness. I was standing on one of Death's huge hands.

"Hey there! How's it goin? Good ta see ya!" Death said in his usual cheerful manner. I sweatdropped and asked, "Where are we?"

"Actually Maka, it's not where we are. It's where you are."

"Huh?"

"Let me explain it for you. You see, right now your in a blank space in time. You need to choose quickly where you want to go. You can't choose Death City or any place in out world, but don't worry. You'll still be able to contact me like you usually do."

"How do I choose?"

Lord Death used his other big hand and snapped his fingers. The entire sene began to spin and spin, I began to get dizzy until it stopped.

I'm now in a room. The walls are striped with black and white, Red curtains hung at the corners. I looked behind me and saw a black door, I turned to my left and saw a red door, to my right was a yellow door, and infront of me was a white door.

"Okay then. You may choose one door. The Black one will send you to a peaceful little air temple. The Red one shall send you to a exciting little place called London. The Yellow one will send you to a place called Fiore, and the White door should send you to a strange little highschool." Lord Death's voice echoed from every direction when he explained the doors.

I looked through the corner of my eyes to a corner. There stood a beautiful silver door that just screamed at me to open it. I turned to face it and asked, "Where does this one go?"

"Hmm, I'm not completely sure." I could just imagine he shrugging his exidingly large hands and tilting himself to the side. "That door will send you nowhere."

"Nowhere? Sounds like a place I'ld like to go." I said and took a step forward. Lord Death's voice rang out once more, "Just remember. Don't tell anyone your name, where you're from, what you can do, don't even tell them, or show them you auto-mail. It can lead to something catistrophic! And be careful, I'll be trying to send Soul and the others to where you are soon. Good luck!" and with that, there was a beep like he had just hung up a phone.

I strolled up to the door and stopped, strange images flased in my mind. A smile, an X shaped scar, a pair of gloves, a man completely white with a large toothy and evil smile on his lips. My eyes widened as he flased through my mind.

He was Truth! Not a lot of students know this, but when you reach one of the top ten spots at the academy, you are placed in extra special classes. Lord Death said that these students are specially trained so that we have the power to defeat Truth if we ever meet him. He is a trickster, a mind molder, word bender. He is not truth, he is a lie. How do I know this? Because I am one of those special students, along with Black Star, Kid, and their partners.

A determined look appeared on my face on its own as I grabbed the doorknob and flung the door open. I was incased in a bright light and before I knew it...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Everything went dark.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**At Centeral**

**Hawkeye's pov**

**Only seconds before Maka opened the door**

It was a peacful day, or at least as peacful as it can get with Fullmetal back. He and his brother were sparring infront of Centeral's gates. Everyone gathered around to watch, some placing bets, others just watching the chaos.

Suddenly, half of a transmutation circle appeared above the Elric brothers. Wait...half?! Everybody tore their attention away from the fight, which has stopped anyways, and stared at the semi-circle.

"Move! Out of the way!" I screeched as I pushed my way through the crowd and to the edge of the semi-circle. "What is it?" I asked Edward, the pipsqueak older brother of the Elric brothers.

He has long golden hair in short loose braid. He wears a red coat, white gloves, black pants, white shirt, and black shoes.

"I dont' know." Ed muttered. "Hey! Where did the sun go?!" Everybody looked up and saw that the sky had turned completely black, I looked toward the horizon to see sunlight. 'What's going on?!' I thought.

There was a loud clap of thunder and a deep menacing voice**(Lord Death's original voice)** cried out, "You all will take care of her!" With that the sky went back to normal, the semi-transmutation-circle still staying where it was above the Elric brothers.

"Is that it?" Al asked. He is always in and amazing suit of metal armor. A childish voice ruining the big and bad impression.

Of course that wasn't it. Blue electricity flashed around the semi-circle and small black hands with three fingers came out of it.

I saw Ed and Al take a step back, fear flashed in their eyes. The hands drew closer to the Elric brothers as if to take them away. Ed covered his face with his arms but the black hands never touched him.

Instead they unraveled revealing a...a girl! She has sandy blonde hair up in pigtail, she wore a black coat that had strange cuffs and has white buttons buttoning it up. A green and white striped tie, a red and black striped short skirt, white gloves, and black metalic boots. The most suprising thing was that her left leg was wrapped up in white bandages.

Ed uncovered his face and peeked out. He threw his arms to his sides, shook his head, and stared at the mysterious girl.

The black arms moved closer and placed the uncounsious girl in his arms. Once again the low and menacing voice rang out from everywhere, "You ALL better take care of her. She's a handful." A scary gigantic scull appeared above the semi-transmutation-cirle and glared at all of us before continuing, "Take care of her or else." With that the skull disappeard, the black arms retracted into the semi-circle before it closed like it was being zipped up.

'Well, that was dramatic.' I thought as I ran up behind the Elric brothers. "Ed! Al! Bring that girl to the infirmary! And find out what the hell that thing was!" I yelled at them.

They both saluted and cried back(probably in fear and shock) "Yes ma'am lutenite Hawkeye ma'am!"

As they ran to the infirmury everyone else just stared at the spot where the skull once was. I shook my head and ran to the infirmury myself, a single thought in my head the entire way there, 'I hope that this recrute can wip those two boys in shape.

** There! Finished! I'm going to make two short chapters after this and then another long chapter, so sorry to those who like long chapters, and sorry to those who like short chapters for this chapter. This is Her Highness signing off! Until next time, see ya!**


	5. Welcome

** Hello again! It's nice to have you all with us here at the land of eternal night! Please hand me your tickets for admition please! Welcome back to my story! You probably didn't leave at all because I'm updating this story continuely until it is done. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!**

**Back where we left off**

**Nobody's pov**

"Look at her!"

"I know! Even if she has an auto-mail arm and leg she sure is a find!"

"I hope I get this one!"

"NO WAY!"

The three idiots**(If you can guess who they are)**where piled up looking through the infirrmury's door.

"What are you all doing?"

"Wah!" all the men jumped up out of the way of the door.

"Lutenite Hawkeye!" all of them saluted to the blonde haired lutenite, well except for Mustang of course.

Hawkeye shook her head and pushed them out of the way, entering the infirmury. There lay the unconsuous girl that seemed to freak out the Elric brothers. She was still wearing the outfit she had on when she came out of the half transmutation circle, except that they had unwrapped the bandages and found an auto-mail leg.

The reason that she was still wearing the same clothes, is that when ever the nurses tried to take off her coat to inspect for injuries, she seemed to wake up and attack them! But by the way her eyes reflected the light, you could clearly tell that she was unconsious.

"Mom!" the girl screamed as she sat up straight, for a moment Hawkeye could have sworn that she say something sharp, pointy, and shiny stick out of the girl's spine. She blinked a couple times to make sure that she wasn't seeing things, but the strange object was gone without a trace.

Hawkeye shook her head before turning her attention to to girl. "Where am I?" she whispered as she placed her left hand on her head.

"You are in the infirmury at Centeral." I explained as I picked up a piece of paper that somehow excaped the girl's clutches.**(I'm making it Hawkeye's pov now)** I handed it to the girl who instantly snatched out of my hands and stuffed it into her pocket.

I put my hands up and said, "Wow, calm down there. I just what to know your name." That's when the three idiots decided to enter.

"Along with where you came from"

"How you got here."

"What that weird skull thing was"

"And if you'll go out with me!" they all said in unison, getting on their knees and putting their hands up like they were praying to her.

A tick mark appeared on the girl's forehead as she droned, "Makaaaaaaaaa" then she took a thick book out of nowhere and slambed it on each man's head in turn with a loud, "Chop! Chop! Chop!"

The three men lay on the ground with a shape of the book imbeded into their skulls. I chuckled a bit before turning back toward the girl.

"So, what's your name?" The girl just stared at me for a few moments before swinging her legs over the bed and standing up. Or at least she tried to, she fell face first onto the cold tile before I could warn her.

"What the heck!" she yelled as she looked down at her legs. I really wish that they didn't bring Winry to look at the girl's auto-mail. When you ask Winry to 'look' at someone's strange auto-mail, she won't just look at it. She'll take it off of them completely and go into another room and start disecting it.

"Where did my auto-mail go!" the girl screeched, her eyes wide in fear, confusion, and most importantly, rage. She looked at her arm for some reason and relaxed a bit before sitting up and turning back to me.

"What did you do to my leg?" she said in a deadly low voice. "I'm sorry, but we had to have it inspected. It's made of something very valuable and dangerous." I said, glancing into the other room hidden by a curtain.

When I looked back at the girl, something seemed different. The girl has her head down, her bangs hiding her eyes from sight. Then she slowly lifted her head up. I gasped when I saw her eyes.

They were different, but only a bit. They seemed as mad as the mad hatter. "That's not a good idea." she whispered.

She rubbed the remains of her smooth metal leg and there was a screech from the other room where Winry was inspecting the metal leg. "Look out! Incoming!" Winry yelled. I was confused by Winry's warning until a partly destroied red and speckled black auto-mail leg went flying across the room and straight for the mysterious girl.

"Look out!" I yelled as I turned toward the girl, but there was no need for warning. The girl just lifted her metal stub of a leg and the rest of it conected to it! The thin line of connection slowly fading and becoming one. The damaged parts healing.

I stared wide-eyed at the girl as she stood up. "Sorry, but I've been told not to tell anyone anything about me." the girl's eyes widened as she covered her mouth. She shook her head and opened her eyes again. The maddness still remained.

"Gotta go." she muttered before running out of the infirmury at full speed. I took out a walky-talky and spoke into it, "Fullmetal, she's coming your way. Dont' let her excape."

The radio**(I'm just going to call it that)**buzzed before Ed/Fullmetal responded, "Alright, but how is she coming my way? Doesn't Winry have her leg?" The radio buzzed once more as Hawkeye's voice came out on Ed's side of the conversation, "She somehow got it back. Now be careful, she's a slippery one!"**(switching to Ed's pov)**

"Don't worry nothing is getting past me." I said into the radio before someone behind me said, "Is that so? Well I guess that I'll be the first." I turned around to see a streak black and white coming right at him.

"Brother!"

I put my arms over my face waiting for impact, but it never came. I dared a peek and say only metal.

"Al!" I cried as he ran around my brother's large form to see how he got the girl to stop.

"Al?" THIS was very confusing. Al didn't do anything to stop the girl, instead the girl was...inspecting Al.

Al just stood there, he watched the girl as she circled him poking his arms and chestplate. "Umm." Al said, his voice full of confusion and a hint of embarrassment.

The girl held a finger up as if to say, 'Shush' she walked up infront of him and looked him in the eye.

Then she placed a hand on his pointed chestplate and closed her eyes. When she opened them it was like a blue reflection bounced off her ture face. Her eyes softened and the maddness disapeared.

She had a small smile on her lips as she let her hand slip down to her side. She gave a little bow before walking around Al.

Al turned around watching her as she walked up to me. Al put a finger in the air as if he was about to say something. I put a hand in the air to keep him quiet as the girl stood right infront of me.

I realized for the first time that this girl was shorter than me! Sure I had grown a bit so now I was as tall as Winry, but still! I can't believe that she's shorter than me!**(I'm going to be nice to Ed)**

She reached up, I flinched away and she stopped for a moment. Then she placed her hand on top of my head. She closed her eyes once more and again the blue reflection appeared.

Her eyes widened and she whispered, "Truth" I instantly stepped back. "How do you know that?" I growled, pointing an acussing finger at her. The girl's eyes went back to normal and softed once more. She gave a small sad smile before saying.

"Woof."

"What?"

Her smile grew as she closed her eyes, and tilted her head, saying it once more, "Woof!"

Suddenly an image of Winry's dog appeared in my mind. I couldn't think of anything else.

"Hey! What did you doof to me!" I barked as I stumbled around blindly. I closed my eyes and shook my head just in time to see the girl jump out a window! We were on the top floor! She's crazy!

'And yet oddly brave' I thought as I ran after her. I stopped at the brocken window to look for where she went.

"Brother! Where did she, Gah!" Al stopped himself once he reached the window. There she was, the girl that we needed to catch, litterally an arms lenghth away, floating in midair.

She was sitting indian style on a little golden cloud**(Can you guess where that's from?)** her arms crossed with a devilish smirk on her face and she said, "Alright, we need to talk.

** Sorry, I guess this chapter wasn't as short as I hoped. Please review! Thank you for reading. This is Her Highness signing off! Until next time, see ya!**


	6. On dear

**Alrighty then, I'm super bored so no funny/crazy thing in the A?N today. I'm also hungry so some of the characters may have these emotions too. Please read, review, and no soul resonance allowed! Review and enjoy.**

**Back where we left off**

**Hawkeye and Mustang have joined in on the fun**

**Al's pov**

**(Remember there shall be some Al/Maka and Ed/Maka possibly even Soul/Maka. I shaall torture them all! Mu Ha Ha Ha!)**

"Alright, we need to talk." the girl said. I got to admit, it is a little strange that she's like the girl from brother's dream. Okay, very strange but she was very pretty. Right now she was pratically defiying the laws of, well, existance I guess.

She was litterally sitting on a cloud, and a yellow cloud at that.

"How are you doing that? Brother asked as he threw his arms around in confusion. "Brother! Please calm down!" I cried putting my metal hands up, ready to grab him and pull him away from the couple story drop.

"I'm not answering any of your questions shorty, you're going to answer mine." the girl huffed, smiling smugly as she looked down on us. She stayed like this but her lips began to quiver and her eyes smiled. Then she just burst out laughing, stopping Brother from flipping out.

"What's so funny?!" Brother yelled at the girl, his face turning red with probably embaressment.

The girl tried to calm her laughing fit but it took about a good ten minutes, and in that time Riza and Roy had joined us.

"Why is she laughing?" Riza asked as she stared at the girl in complete confusion. The girl finally stopped laughing with only a couple giggles excaping her lips.

"Sorry,(Giggle) it's just, hahaha! Umm,(Giggle) I don't really act like this. Hahaha! I really am a terrible actor." she took a deep breath and let it out. She did this a couple times before she had finally calmed down.

"So, umm, what's your name?" I asked, the girl stared at me for a second before saying in a calm, collected, and quiet tone, "Maka."

"What?!" Ed and I cried. That's the same name that Brother screamed when he woke up from his final nightmare, or maybe it wasn't a nightmare at all. Maybe it was a vision!

"Maka, Maka Albarn." she said with a soft smile, my heart gave a little pitter-patter, that is if I had a real heart.

"Okay, Maka, where did you come from?" Riza asked as she stepped closer to the edge of the window.

Maka stared at her a bit before saying, "Your soul is calm and collected, but you have done things that you regret terribly. That gun," she pointed at Riza's side and continued, "That gun has haunted you to this day, you wish that you could just throw it away and undo all the mistakes you've done."

Riza's eyes grew wide, then they narrowed and she pulled her gun out from the exact spot Maka had indicated.

"How do you know all of that?" she growled. Maka just looked saddly at her.

"Lutenite Hawkeye! Put the gun down now!" Roy yelled at her. Then Maka pointed the same finger at him.

"Your soul isn't that different. You've done somthin that you deeply regret, because you know the girl that you actions hurt the most, and you regret that. You try to hide it so that you can go on with the orders that you are given, but you never really changed."

This time Riza let her gun fall, and Roy took out his, his hands shaking and his voice cracked, "H-how do yo-you know th-tha-a-t?"

Maka just smiled sadly at them and said, "Woof."

"Not again!" Ed cried as he bent over, covered is ears, and closed his eyes.

"Fullmetal, what's wrong! What are you doing?" Roy cried as he glanced at Brother ocasionally.

I looked back at the girl to see her stand up. "W-what are you doing!" I cried fear crept into my red eyes. I'm guessing she saw this or at least heard it in my voice because she heasitated in speaking again.

"Huh?" I glanced at brother to see him finally standing up, uncovering his ears, and opening his eyes.

"Nothing happened." he whispered to himself before he turned back towards Maka, I did the same to watch her sit down again.

"Are you going to do as we say now?" Roy asked, his gun still pointing at Maka. She just giggled a little before pointing at me and brother. "The only people that I'm trusting is shorty and his younger brother."

"WHO 'RE YOU CALL'IN SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE! FUNSIZED, PUNY, AND A WORTHLESS MIGIT! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!" I grabbed brother around his waist so that he wouldn't try to attack Maka who burst out into a fit of laughter. I have to admit, she looks cute when she smiles. 'What! Nonononono Alphonse Elric! You just met the girl! You don't even know anything about her! Great, now you're talking to yourself.'

I shook my head and realized that brother had gotten out of my grip. I turned towards the window just in time to see brother jump out of it!

"Brother!"

** Oooo! Cliff hanger! Almost litterally! Well, that was a nice chapter, I shall torture them all! Mu ha ha ha! By the way, with the whole defy the laws of existance thing, Maka is a child of darkness. If you don't know what I'm talking about stop reading now and go look for it in one of my other stories! The easiest way to look for them is to go on my profile page! If you don't know how to get there, scroll up to the search thing at the top, click on 'story' and change it to 'writer' then type in Her Highness1 and my profile name should pop up. Click on it and it will show you all of my stories! If you do know how to get there, you didn't have to read all of that crap! This is Her Highness signing off! Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
